Planet Kyushu
Kyushu has few appreciable mineral resources but does possess arable land and an ideal climate for rice farming. While the independent farmers of Kyushu provided much of the basic Food stuffs for New Tokyo for over three centuries, a recent Shogunate directive to further develop the planet has resulted in Samura assuming control under government contract. Samura has organized the farmers into collectives growing new, genetically engineered rice purchased from Samura's labs in New Tokyo. But the farmers have had difficulty recouping their investment as Synth Foods products have grown more popular among young Kusari. Ships For Sale *Barracuda *Drake *Hawk Commodities For Sale *Consumer Goods - $174 *Engine Components - $345 *Food Rations - $50 *H-Fuel - $120 *Niobium - $416 *Oxygen - $5 *Pharmaceuticals $240 *Water $15 Guns For Sale *Disinfector 1 *Scrambler 1 *Sunfrenzy 1 *Sunfury 1 Turrets For Sale *Disinfector Turret *Scrambler Turret Missiles For Sale *Catapult Missile *Slingshot Missile *Stalker Missile *Sweeper Missile *Windstalker Missile Shields For Sale *Adv. Guardian Fr. Shield *Adv. Guardian Shield *Adv. Guardian Shield *Adv. Sentry Fr. Shield *Adv. Sentry H.F. Shield *Adv. Sentry L.F. Shield *Guardian Fr. Shield *Guardian H.F. Shield *Guardian L.F. Shield *Sentinel Fr. Shield *Sentinel H.F. Shield *Sentinel L.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine Thrusters For Sale *Heavy Thruster News ALLIANCE CANDIDATE AHEAD IN POLLS: KYUSHU -- Many have been surprised by Farmers Alliance-backed gubernatorial candidate for Kyushu Hakita Toho's popularity and strength in the polls. It appears that Toho has a strong lead over current governor and incumbent Hitoshi Sasaki. Toho has been electrifying his audiences at rallies in the past two months, and now it looks like all that leg work is starting to pay off. The elections will be held within the next two weeks, and everyone is watching to see who will emerge as the new leader of Kyushu. SAMURA CEO VISITS KYUSHU: KYUSHU -- The current head of Samura Industries honored the people of Kyushu during his visit to the garden planet last week. After touring several traditional rice farms, Nora Samura gave a rousing speech that many believe could reinvigorate the working spirit on the planet and throughout the system. He praised the work ethic of the laborers within Kyushu, citing their dedication and honorable family values. He stated, "Samura is blessed by all those here that have contributed so much to the strength of our great company and to all of Kusari." UNEMPLOYMENT HITS 30 YEAR HIGH: KYUSHU -- It is a bleak time for the residents of Kyushu. The planet and the system are suffering through one of the worst periods of unemployment in its history. Most blame the Food and Consumer Goods produced by foreign hands in Shikoku for their troubles. The last Consumer Goods factory in Kyushu closed its doors more than a month ago, and many are leaving the system to find work in New Tokyo where it is hoped that jobs will be easier to find. KYUSHU LAND VALUES PLUMMETING: KYUSHU -- The price of land on Kyushu has been dropping steeply recently. The real estate industry attributes the decline to so many people leaving the planet to make their futures in New Tokyo or Honshu. This migration includes primarily the younger segment of the population, but some older families are among the outflow as well. Many local residents blame Synth Foods and its low-cost foods that are enjoying such popularity in New Tokyo and Honshu. "If those fools in New Tokyo wouldn't buy the Paste, then Synth would leave Kusari and my son would still be here," said farmer Hisaki Okimoto Category:Planets Category:Kusari Systems